THE EPISODE JJ DIDN´T SHOOT
by Nay Leite
Summary: We, Jaters didn´t see the really SEASON  3 FINALE...Many things happened to Jack and Kate. Rated M for JEX.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like to remark that english is not my first language. I hope you Jaters enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoined to write. Please after reading, send a comment to encourage me! Thanks!**

**Well...JJ forgot to shoot the real season finale. So, here, you can ready it in first hand! (hey guys, it´s just a joke, but we (jaters) really would like to see that.**

**Rated M, cause of bad language and some sex stuff.**

**---------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jack was looking around and seeing how all the Losties were happy about feeling almost saved. The relief was perceptible in each look, each smile, each hug they're giving each other. However, he caught a sight of Claire a little far like she was worry and her face expression was also a mixture of relief and angst.

Slowly he came to her and with just one look and a hug he gave the support and courage she needed in that moment.

Some minutes later and the euphoria was replaced by doubt. Ben's words resounded with Locke's words on his mind. He leaned himself back to rest against a tree with his head down to catch his breath a little bit and closed his eyes. On his mind he remembered really quickly everything he been through in the Island, when Kate kissed him and Juliet's kiss either. Remembered even he had declared himself to Kate in a moment he couldn't stand suffocate his feelings for her anymore. It was supposed to be a release but down deep he was feeling some kind of tension and an unbearable expectation.

At this point Kate approached of him:

"Hey!"

"Hey, Kate…"

"Sayid is calling you on the radio." – she passed the radio to him and waited for the conversation.

"Sayid, it's me, Jack! Is everyone fine?"

"_Jack, Desmond came back and told us the ship isn't from the rescue it's a trap! We're running to you!"_

"What? How?"

"_40 minutes more and we'll be there…"_

"But Sayid…"

Soon Naomi's radio tried to contact Jack.

"_Hello? Is someone there? Can you hear me?"_ – said a strange voice.

"Yeah…" – Jack answered.

"_We're with troubles to take-off from here. We have no weather conditions, are you close to the deck?"_

In this moment Jack got a bit scared and looked to Kate visible out of control. Locke appeared on next and said:

"I told you Jack! They are not who we think they are! They know the Island and whatever how it works here!"

Jack was trying to think fast while Sayid was trying to speak on the radio, Kate was talking at the same time and Locke as well. That pressure made him shouted out in distress.

"SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO SPEAK TO THEM!"

"_Hello?? Hello??"_

"Yeah, I'm still here… the battery is almost down…" – Jack lied.

"_I need__ you to press 'Locate' so I can find out your location… we lost the signal with the ship's black out."_

"Sorry? I cant' hear you…" – Jack was faking.

"_We are going to arrive__ by water tomorrow, we can't take-off… hello? We need to locate you, press…"_

"The ba-tte-ry is down… he-llo?" – Jack interrupted pretending once again.

Jack turned off the radio and Locke came up to Jack asking for explanations.

"Locke! Don't charge me anything… your own methods are not conventional at all! By the way, they've been extremely selfish!"

"Jack, what are we going to do?" – Kate asked.

"We're going to wait for our friends…"

"Jack…" – Kate called.

"What is it now?" – he answered tired.

"Charlie... he... didn't make it..." – she felt sorry.

Jack got desperate and then felt Kate's hand taking his.

"Calm down, that's not your fault. You brought us here, and definitly you're doing your best to save us…"

Jack left the group and sat against a tree alone.

They've waited what seemed an eternity for their friend's arriving and Jack falled asleep. He woke up frightening by Claire's angst shout. She was crying, shouting and fighting against Sawyer's hug. Jack got up fastly and went there.

After some minutes talking about what to do, Juliet offered the best suggestion: everybody should go to the village. At least there they would have a relative security and some supplies.

Locke surprised all the Losties presenting himself as new Other's Leader, and claiming Ben as his prisioner. After that the Others joined the Losties and went together to the village.

Once they got there, Juliet separated people in rooms, and got surprised when Kate asked to not stay with Sawyer. Juliet gave her the only option remained: share her house with her, Claire and Aaron. Deep inside, Kate wanted to be sure that Julient won't stay with Jack. She felt herself confused about his declaration and all issues about her week at Other's control came up. Suddenly she felt sick and Juliet could see that while she was getting in the living room.

"Kate! Kate! Are you ok?"

Kate turned off and Juliet shout to Claire get Jack as soon as possible. After some minutes, Kate woke up no realizing what had happened, layed in a bed with an IV. Jack was near her sat at a chair.

"Hey… are you feeling better?"

"Jack? What is that?"

"You are dehydrated… you really need this right now."

Kate looked to her other arm and saw a band-aid, feeling frightened about what it could represent… Jack felt her concern and answer before that she could even get the chance to make the question:

"Juliet collected a blood test... we need to know if you are pregnant." - though he said his last words sadly.

"Jack... please... I need to tell you…"

But they were interruped by Sawyer's presence.

"Hey Freckles... missing me… huh?"

Jack looked down, tired. Quickly he got up not giving Kate any chance to say a word. Turning around he said:

"Juliet is coming to take your IV off… you're in good hands now… good night Kate."

And then, he left.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Folks...I'm a bit upset because just one review...Thank you very for your review!!!! If you really want to read more chapters, pleaseeee review! And remember...english is not my first language.**

**-----------------**

**CHAPTER II**

Jack left the house quickly, and heard Desmond calling him to a conversation. Desmond told him everything that had happened since the hatch explosion, his ability to flash-forward about Charlie´s Death, and about his revelation about not being a Penny´s boat coming. Jack found hard to believe, but heard him until the end of his explanations.

"Ok..Des..that´s it?"

" No Jack….I could see your future too…" (told corcerned)

" What?" ( laught lightly) " Am I the next dead body???" (said in a ironic tone)

At this moment, Juliet approach and both cut the conversation.

" So Juliet?" (asked nervous)

Juliet faced Desmond and after Jack asking him permission to talk in front of Desmond. Jack just nodded.

" Yes Jack, its positive"

Jack felt a rock Knocking him at his head, and Juliet tryed to confort him.

" Hey Jack…I´m going to see Kate and then I´ll meet you at Game roon…

Jack nodded in agreement and turned back his attencion to Desmond, trying to left the conversation in order to process better the news about Kate´s pregnancy.

" Hum...look Desmond...it doesn´t matter what you saw..."

"Jack!!! I saw you and Kate...And you were so screwed…"

Jack just cut off the conversation. He would never believe in him and Kate together in the futures,, specialy now…So, he raised his voice and answered Desmond harshly:

" You saw wrong!!"

Jack left Desmond without reaction... In his way to the Game Room, he found Sawyer arriving from his new home, shared with Sayid, Bernard and himself. Yes, he´ll share a place with Sawyer. What could be worst now?

- Hey Doc!

- What is it Sawyer? (said irritado)

- Calm dowm...I´m coming to our new little sweet home ...Sayid sayd that will stay at the couch and I was wondering...

- Stay wherever you way...I´ll get confortable anywhere. (Leaving Sawyer)

- Hey Doc!

- What now???

- I...just want to say thanks...about you taking care of Kate….

- I did what I would have done for anyone...it´s my job! (said in a serious tone)

- Come on Jack...we both Know its not the truth...(said ironic)

Jack walked fastly in his direction making Sawyer adopt a defense position. He stoped inches apart his face and yelled:

" GO TO THE HELL SAWYER!!!"

" Everytime she sleeps with me thinking about you, I'm in the Hell….deep inside the Hell….Jack Ass!" (he yelled baCk)

Jack stoned. Definitly he was not expecting this reaction. His mind now, confused about a fake rescue, his love declaration to Kate, Sawyer´s confession, Kate´s pregnancy…to many things to handle at the same time. Then, he looked above and saw the stars, in his mind, just one thought: "GOD…IS THAT A NIGHTMARE??"

Juliet went to see Kate after seeing Claire. She was asleep now as effect of some medicines and Rose was baby-sitting Aaron.

When she opened the door, she saw Kate lying against the top of the bed.

"Kate...why didn´t I get surprised to see you without the IV?" (said ironic)

"Well, don´t like to feel handcuffed..."(answering coldly)

"Ah...and now, tell me some news…"

"Cut the shit and tell me about the test result.."

"Ok, it´s positive but I need you to come with me to run a ultrasound.."

"Now?" (said confused)

"Yes Kate, do you have a date now?" (said leaving the room)

Kate did the US and in her way back, only silence between her and Juliet. Kate was emotioned but saw Juliet leaving her at the door and then turning around.

" Juliet? I...want to Know if…"

Juliet turned to her and could see fear in her eyes.. She Knows what Kate want do find out...so, she simply answerd before being questioned.

" Yes Kate...he asked and yes, I answered."

" And??"

Juliet didn´t answer. She decided no get in her game, so instead of na answer, Kate got another question.

"Any message to Jack?" (Juliet asked ironic)

"Are you meeting him now?" (umbelieving)

"Yeah...you can sleep in my room...when I get home Ill stay in the living room…no big deal."

With those words, she left to meet Jack. Kate sat down in the middle of her mess of feelings.

Kate went to the room and sat down in the bed. Knees against the chest a head down. Her mind took her to Jack saying " I Love You" and she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could remember all their good moments at this sick island.

But also she remembered the worst...Jack caught in the cave...that was really a scaring remind. She really thought that Jack were dead...But then, those thoughts were replaced by smiles, jokes, walkes, talkes, a kiss, and a caressing " I´ll come back here for you".

Yes, Jack was in love with her and it was not a dream. But why her heart hurts so badly?

She thought by herself:

_"I screwed up...I hurt Jack...how he can be such an amazing guy taking care of me even Knowing about me and Sawyer? __Oh God...how can I love this baby yet? And dammit! Why let Juliet take Jack from me? __Well Kate...maybe because he isn´t yours..._  
Kate shaked her head...it was too many issues to handle now.

Jack got in the room and as soon as he saw the table he just remembered about Kate. He promised her to come back and rescue her.

He walked around the table and saw at the floor the gas bottle used to make her sleep. Her pregnancy was like a cold shower and deep inside he had a hope it was a mistake. After he said that fell for her, he felt brand new, eventhought it last few minutes. His head was messed up. He barely could think about the next day. What the hell are their people? Where the hell they were?

Juliet got in slowly and saw Jack wondering.

"Jack? I brought you a sandwiche...toasted as you like it...(smiling)

Jack return her smile and walked to her taking the plate. He sat down and ate in silence while Juliet looked at him, from the table.

Some minutes late, she took a chair and sat in front of him.

"So...how are you doing?"

"Messed up" (half a smiling)

"Any idea about tomorrow?"

"Juliet, I´m gonna live today, tomorrow is another day and I´m tired of antecipate things, having plans or answers for everything…"

Juliet smiled and touched charmily her hair. Then she took his hand bring his look to herself.

"Remember when I left with Sawyer to get the guns you asked me not to do anything stupid and I said that I would´t do if you didn´t do as well?"

"Yeah...did I do anything stupid?" (asked confused)

"Well, Knock Bem down was not in the plans….we can sort it as a something little stupid…"(blinking)

"Hum...suck a freedom act is sort as stupid thing?"

"Yep, and now I feel the right of doing something little stupid as well." (Juliet whispered)

And quickly, Juliet took his lips with hers. After a long kiss Jack asked confused:

"So…kissing me is something stupid Jules?"

"No…but having sex with a guy that don't have me in his plans…I consider that…But is such a freedom act either"

"Juliet…" (whispering)

REVIEWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok folks, is my english so miserable or what? Is it about the fic? Please, R & R...thanks Aneesaaaaaa! You rules!!!!**

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER III**

Meanwhile, Kate felt herself angst and decided go out and look for Jack. She went to his house and carefully stepped in. She found Sayid sleeping in the couch, then, she got upstairs and saw an opened room with a large bed and assumed it was his bedroom. Then she was surprised by Sawyer opening the door of another room.

"Freckles?"

"Hey Sawyer"

"Are you looking for me? So... I'm here…" - told in a singing tone.

Kate smiled lightly and Sawyer saw at her face what that smile had mean it.

"Humm... Sawyer... I..."

"Ok…I got it. But please don't apologize… I got it since the first time we slept together…"

"But James…"

"Kate, Jack is not here… go find him anywhere else or just make yourself comfortable in his room…" - said harshly, pointing the first bedroom.

Sawyer was turning around when suddenly felt really sick.

"James… I'm pregnant…"

"What the hell… are you kidding? - said stroking his hair.

"No… I'm not, and I also want to…" Trying to hold on the tears

"What do you want Kate? Do you expects to marry me? Sorry but our priest is dead! And besides...don't you know something named rhythm method? Or all this stuff is to get the Doc's attention??" - said ticked off.

"Fuck you Sawyer... definitely you don't make efforts to act like a pig!" yelled really disappointed.

Kate left the house pissed off , looking for Jack around and after a few minutes she saw Locke and Rousseau chatting.

"Hey Locke! Did you see Jack?"

"Actually, yes… at the game room but I..."

"Thanks" - taking her way there.

"He is not alone…" - he whispered as Kate disappeared in her way.

At the game room...

Juliet didn't let Jack argue about the kiss, taking his lips again.

"Don't worry Jack, I don't have any expectations about us… I know your heart don't belongs me..."

"Jules… I don't want to hurt you…" - said whispering.

"You won't. We are here… both of us lonely… why should we worry?"

Juliet took Jack's face between her hands, caressing, and bringing him to her and their lips met again in a deep kiss.

Kate suddenly stepped in the room, scaring herself and the couple as well.

"Kate???" - said Jack confused.

"Hey… hmmm… I didn't know she was here…" - said sadly.

"Oh… come on… do us a favor… I said I was coming…" - Juliet answered coldly.

Jack got up and a brief smile escaped from his lips, not knowing what to say.

"Well… I'm sorry if I interrupted you…"

With those words Kate left the room not giving Jack any chance to say a word. Juliet looked back to Jack and laugh…

"We are still here alone… or you have an appointment now?" - looking at the door's direction.

Jack took a deep breath and when he was opening his mouth to answer, Kate suddenly got in again.

"Jack… I'm not sorry interrupting you as well as I'm not sorry about our kiss, and never did..."

"Kate… why is that now?" - standing up

"Here we go again…" - Juliet mumbled.

"Shut up Juliet… unless you want to have your arm looking like a tail again!" - yelled.

"You two… fought each other?" - confused.

Juliet crossed her arms against the chest snorting.

"Jack… let's go to your house… we gotta talk..."

"No Kate… we don't have anything to talk about… just leave ok?"

"Jack, I'm not asking. And you too bitch (pointing Juliet).… and then, if Jack still wants… he can volunteer to spend some time with you…" - said harshly.

"Kate… don't talk to her like that…" (said almost angry)

But Kate didn't hear anything more… she take her way to his house.

Jack and Juliet walked to there in silence. Jack felt confused and Juliet, a little frightened.

TO BE CONTINUED...IF YOU WANT...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again, hope u like it...I´m not sure if I should keep going...please tell me**.

---------------------

Kate stepped in the house, waking Sayid up.

"Kate… are you ok? - he said still asleep.

"Sayid… could you please go upstairs and call for Sawyer? Jack is coming and we have some stuff to discuss…"

At this moment, Jack and Juliet got in and Sayid could see something wrong in the air. He just left the living room doing what Kate asked him to. After some minutes Sawyer came down complaining…

"What is it now Freckles?? Having a suddenly desire to eat…" - but he was cut off by the sight of Jack and Juliet.

" Kate… what's going on here?" - said Jack harshly.

"Well Jack, there are somethings here to be clarified…" - she answered firmly.

"Freckles… I'm tired… let's play your game tomorrow, ok?" Sawyer said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up and sit down James! I'm not kidding… and you two… - pointing to Jack and Juliet - …better sit down as well."

Jack raised his eyebrow while Sawyer stared at Kate a little surprised by her behavior. Juliet sat down crossing her arms against her chest. Kate walked around the living room thinking.

"What's eating her?" - Sawyer asked Jack.

Jack looked at Kate and decided to stop whatever she was trying to do…

"Listen Kate…" he said

"Jack…don't interrupt me." - Then she took a deep breath and completed - "I really need to throw it up these all… or I'll get crazy soon…" – there was a pleading note in her voice.

"Kate… you are really scaring me…" - Jack mumbled.

"Ok… let's go… well… after they caught us, I woke up and met Ben at the beach to take a breakfast… he said that some reasons made him take us, I don't know… but he said that one of those reasons was something about fertilization's problems in this island… then he said that while I was fainted he took a blood test and at that time I was ovulating and they would do a fecundation or whatever…"

Jack and Sawyer looked at Juliet at the same time, but nothing scaped their lips. They were really paying attention in what Kate was talking about.

"So… he told me that they have colected material of both of you and I would have the chance to choose who was going to be my child's father… obviously I got desperate and tried to beat him… but Tom knocked me down… when I woke up again I was in a room, attached to a cold medical table. I fought but all that I got were some bruises in my wrists…" - Kate took another deep breath and her eyes was red and her voice trembling. - "Then, suddenly Ben stepped in and gave me the chance to pick one of you or he would do it for me, and never tell me..." - Kate broke down and cryed a lot.

"I can't believe that!" - Jack said kicking the wall.

"Ben is a dead man!" - Sawyer said between his teeth.

"I picked Jack…" - she whispered.

Everyone looked at Kate but she was looking down, refusing to face Jack or Sawyer. All they could hear were her uncontrolled crying. Jack was amazed. Sawyer broke down the silence yelling at Kate.

"WHAT THE HELL KATE! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT OF JACK'S CHILD AND EVEN KNOWING THAT YOU SLEPT WITH ME ALL THAT TIME???"

"I know Sawyer, but I had a reason…" - she mumbled.

"You are a sick bitch!" - he mumbled back.

"Sawyer! Don't talk to her like that!" - Jack warned him.

"Do you have any proper name Jackass?"

"People please… let her finish… after that you can fight each other ok?" - Juliet said. Then she turned to Kate and asked her to keep going.

"After sometime they left me in the cage. One day, Ben called me and said that I should convince Jack doing a surgery or he would kill Sawyer… that's because Sawyer was useless since I picked Jack…"

"That's why you asked me for Sawyer's life…" - Jack whispered.

Kate nodded.

"Why did you go after me at the cage?" - Sawyer said sick.

"Ben said I failed with Jack, so the only chance to keep you alive was making you believe I was pregnant of your child… and you know… the only way was sleeping with you… I got desperate Sawer, I even thought about running, but you said we were in another island… I was so freaked out… and lost… so… I did my job" - she cried out.

"Your job??" – Sawyer said hurt.

Kate closed her eyes and sat down. Jack yelled to Juliet.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO HER???"

"Calm down Jack… I said that Ben was crazy about the fertilization problems in this island." - said coldly.

"You lied to me Juliet..." - he answered pissed off.

"Jack… I was not supposed to tell you… neither Kate. Ben needed you to perform the surgery as well. He knew that if Kate would broke your heart you would do anything to leave this island. In the other hand, he also knew if by any chance you figure out she maybe been pregnant of your baby… you would never leave without her… so, his only chance was making you believe she picked Sawyer… then he put his life in her hand. She had no option…" - she explained slowly.

"Why you didn't tell me at the camp???" - he asked desperately.

"I saw Kate with Sawyer and I thought that she decided to stay with him. Even in this dammit island I'm a doctor, and if she didn't tell you… that's not my business."

"DOCTOR??? YOU ARE A GRADUATED BITCH!!! - Sawyer yelled.

"Easy Sawyer" - tried Jack.

"Why Kate? Why? - Sawyer mumbled.

"I'm so sorry James... but it was hurting deep inside see Jack and Juliet chatting, eating together… but I couldn't have ruined his life again. Besides, I like you… I saved your life…" - she said crying.

"You gave me a first class ticket to the hell… with no return…" - he offered her.

"James…" - Juliet tried.

"Shut up team leader! You have interests on this…you want Jack! Your selfish bitch." Sawyer yelled.

"Juliet, Kate maybe been pregnant of Sawyer's baby since she slept with him…" - Jack pointed.

"No way Jack… you are going to be a father of three babies. The fecundation was sucessfully."

"Jesus!" - Sawyer said amazed.

"James… please…" - Kate tried to talk to him.

"Don't Kate! And stop calling me James!" - he hissed.

Sawyer left the room immediately not looking back. So, Kate tried to talk to Jack.

"Jack? Can we talk? Please..."

Jack stared sick at Juliet and Kate, and left to his bedroom without a word.

Juliet and Kate faced each other for a moment… Juliet went to the door lefting behind a miserable Kate sat on the couch.

-----------------

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing...Thanks for mailing me ...you are so great!!!

Here we go again, and I really hope you like it!!

Please...don't forget english is not my first language.

-----------------------------------------------

After some minutes walking around, Juliet found Sawyer far from "his" house, complaining and kicking a tree...

"Hey There...Having a tuff day huh?" She asked with half a smile

"Get out of my way Juliet..." He said seriously

Juliet smiled sarcastically and completed her shot..

"Did you really think she loved you James?"

Sawyer stepped closer really pissed off.

"Why don't you ask her what she felt when I was inside her?"

"Well, at least concentrated to not call you Jack, she really was.." She answered cynically.

Sawyer approached her grabbing her by her arm:

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT" Sawyer spat out

"I want to kill Ben…and I believe you share this idea with me…"

"Ok….(relaxing)…What do you need? A gun?"

"No James, I just need your help….(taking a deep breath)…So, can we talk about business?"

Sawyer stared at her for a moment, and then nodded and joined her in a walk.

Meanwhile, Kate felt asleep at the couch for about half an hour. Jack came down and saw her sleeping. He took a sheet and covered her. Then he went to the kitchen trying to find out what to drink. He found Vodka then he came back to the living room.

He sat in front of her watching her sleeping. Many thoughts passed through his mind. How could he judge her after everything she'd told to him. Then he let a smile take his lips thinking about his children.

"Oh my God…She is carrying 3 Shepard's…" 

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Kate was awake now, staring at him.

"Hey… I think I flooded your couch…"( she said wiping the tears still running down her cheeks)

Standing up and leave without saying a word passed through his mind, but no matter what, he couldn't just ignore her.

"How are you feeling?" (he simply asked)

"Well, I really regret not have…"

"Physically Kate!" (he answered in his doctor tone)

" Don't worry doctor….I can take care of myself!" (said standing up)

"Oh…Really? Is that a joke?" ( Said chuckling)

Kate took a deep breath before answer his ironic sentence.

"Look Jack…I don't want to argue anymore…I'm exausted…that's enough for me… I really really hate myself for have hurt you and Sawyer, but at that moment I hadn't any choice. I always screw up, so again, I apologize. I think you are tired of hear me telling you this, but I'm really sorry." ( She said really hurt, leaving the room)

" Hey Kate!" (he called her)

Kate turned around and faced him. But after some seconds he said nothing. She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at her feet, leaving.

Jack went right away to his bedroom lying down immediatly. He closed his eyes and felt his brains burning. He couldn't belive but tears appeared in his face.

" Jack…?"

" Hey Sayid… is something wrong?" He offered, trying to avoid his eyes. " Because if you don't mind…I'm not feeling good now….can we talk tomorrow?

" Hey man, I heard everything…I really can't imagine how are you feeling, but I'm sure Kate couldn't be more miserable." ( he said seriously)

"What the hell Sayid?? Are you defending on Kate?" ( Jack got surprised)

"Me? Defending her? And can you tell me why she needs someone to do it? Just because she loves someone and don't feel confortable with this feeling because she thinks she don't deserve you? Or maybe because she is always on your back eventhough people at the camp were mistruthing you ? Or because she is pregnant against her own wish, knowing no matter what, she would hurt you anyway? Not mention the fact that she risked her own life to save you, or at least try… No Jack…I don't think she needs someone to defend her…maybe someone that love her enough to see all that mess under another viewpoint." He said coldly.

Sayid left Jack miserable, not knowing what to do or say. He sat down, feeling the most confused man in the world, but at the same time, deep inside he wanted to run after Kate.

Seconds later, he head a knock on the door. He expected to hear more from Sayid..

"Ok Sayid…now you're going to torture me…"

"Jack…humm…can I talk to you? Jesus Jack! I wish that I could take it all away…"(she said crying)

Kate was breathing hard, looking confused.

"Kate…just calm down. Get in…lets talk about whatever you want ok?" (he answered softly).

Kate gratefully went inside as Jack closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------

To be continued...if you want..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Jaters...here I go again...thanks for reviewing...kisses**

**--------------------------------**

"Would you like a beer?" - Juliet asked Sawyer while opening one for her.

Sawyer took a bottle and sat down looking around. But he couldn't avoid look to the stairs, as he might see Kate coming any moment.

"Would you like me to go check if she is up there or if she decided to spend the night with daddy Sheppard?" - Juliet said ironically.

"Juliet… one more shot and you will solve your problem by yourself…" – he answered pissed off.

"Ok James… let's talk about business" Juliet answered sitting next to him

"Look… shooting him is going to be a problem. Locke is watching over him..."

"John won't hear any noise… I have something else in my mind…"

"Ok Wonderful Woman… I'm hearing…" – Sawyer said making himself comfortable in the couch.

Juliet laughed lightly and started talking about her plans. Sawyer payed attencion at each detail.

In the meantime, Kate got in the Jack´s

room still shaking and insecure. She was afraid of Jack's reaction.

Jack took a glass of water and gave to her. Kate tried to keep herself calm, but her hands showed how nervous she was. Jack was worried about her behavior.

"Hey Kate… calm down… just breath slowly…" - said taking her shoulders lightly.

"I can't Jack… how can I just keep myself calm? This is too much for me to handle alone… and besides, I don't want you to hate me or worst… feel contempt." - said sobbing.

Jack tried unsucessfuly wipe her tears, but while staring at her face, he felt the same fear about loving Kate, a thin line between loving and hating her.

So he took a deep breath and turned around trying to put his thoughts together.

"Kate… this is so difficult for me either…" Said in a serious tone

"Jack… I didn't ask to have a baby, but please, how could be possible having a baby with a man that I don't love…I didn´t have any choice…it should be yours… I would never consider having a Sawyer´s baby…"

"Oh …..yeah…But you slept with him…….many times…"

"Yeah… but I don't love him."

"Ok… now you're trying to make me believe you didn't like it?" (said unbelieving)

"Nope… don't want this… because that's not the true… I liked it as sex. It filled the empty space… nothing more... it´s not a reason, but I felt crazy about you and Juliet."

Jack let his head down, thinking about Kate and Sawyer made him sick.

"I can't believe we are talking about it…Do you have any idea how horrible was watching you two having sex while I was desperate to save you? " - said pissed off.

"Jack, please. I don't know about tomorrow, so please let's make it up… I don't expect you to forgive me or let everything go away… to be honest, I really have no idea about how those things have happened… yesterday I was going to the jail and today I'm going to have babies… I don't have too many peacefuly moments…but…I need at least your friendship again, I need you to trust me again" Said sadly

Jack could see her blush as her eyes showed some tears growing again… he barely saw her face get normal, and there she was… crying again.

"Kate… don't do this… it's going to hurt both of us…" - said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kate walked slowly in his direction without take her eyes from Jack. She could feel her heart beating as an uncontrolled guitar.

Jack felt his veins burns. There was, in front of him, the woman who made him love again, seeming so unprotected.

Kate kneeled in front of him taking his hands. Some tears dropping in their hands. Then she caressed his face sadly.

"Oh God, Jack, I'm so sorry. I disappointed my mother, the most important person in my life… I don't want to feel it over again…"

"Kate, you don't have to…" - Kate interrupted Jack putting a finger on his lips.

"Yes I have, Jack. You said you love me… I need to let my feelings go… it´s hard for me to say…but I love you too… I Know it doesn't matter now… I just want not to feel guilt about all those shits I brought to your live…"

After think a while, he smiled and then hold her.

"That's ok Kate. Lets reset the counter, and you´re not alone…shit happens all the time…"

" Ok…so…where I can find a computer to press 4 -8 -15 -16 – 23 -42??" She smiled

" Kate…about you and Sawyer…." His tone became serious again

" Who is Sawyer? This issue is over…I screwed up, but now I´m only Kate…the most recent mom in this damn island…I just care about my babies, ok?" she said softly

Then, she smiled in relief when Jack´s face became lighter. Then gave him a peck and quickly went to the door. When she opened it, she gasped hearing Jack…

"Stay…" (he said uncertainly)

Kate couldn't believe ant took some moments to understand what was happening. She turned around and asked him:

"Jack?"

"Kate… why don't you stay? – he said getting close to her - "Stay with me…" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

---------

**Hi there, this is a short piece that must be post in order to make clear the Flashfoward... Next chapter...you can imagine, don't you????**

**Hope you like it! I'm posting next chapter soon!**

------------

FLASHFOWARD

Jack was desperate. Seeing Kate leaving in that car, just ignoring his pleaded and go back to the island was very cruel. His heart was broke.

Kate drove like a crazy dog, but not too long…just about few miles. She was angst about Jack and her heart was asking her to go back. So Kate did. Jack got surprised when he saw her stepping out of the car, but at same time felt fear.

Kate seemed angry . She was walking in his way fast and really furious. Jack stepped back but couldn't avoid a burn sensation in his cheeks…Yes, Kate slapped him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME???" She yelled

"Kate…please!" He said surprised

"Come on Jack, let's go to your place!" She hissed

Both of the went to their cars and run to Jack's place.

Kate got in, feeling sick about how that place smelled, something between alcohol and trash.

"Jesus Jack…how can you…? "She tried to make a sentence

"Sit down Kate.."(he answered getting the plates and glasses out of the way)

"Jack, you Know he may be wondering why I'm so lateI, and of course will guess where I am…So please, be brief.

"Kate, I can't stand it anymore. It was my fault to let my sister in that damn island…and our friends…" He mumbled

"Jack!!! Are you crazy?? We had no choice. I was leave and have our babies or stay and die Jack!" She said crying

"I'm feeling so dammit guilty…It's killing me….like killed Michael." He said muttering

"Don't say that! He died because couldn't stand the guilty of being abandoned by his son! Walt decided to stay in that island without him…Why in the hell you read this newspaper…?"

"Kate…I need to go back…I need to take Claire off that island!" He yelled

"Jack...you didn't Know she was your sister and besides, she must be ok now. They are developing some activities…they are ok…please Jack…let it go…" She said angry

"NO KATE!!!" He said throwing a glass against the wall.

Kate got up and went to the door.

"Jack, I got to go. I'm still on conditional and you Know I should sleep in jail. My agent must be looking for me. I can't see you Jack, otherwise they will take the children way. You did that Jack, you destroyed our family just because a fucking guilty that is not yours. I'm so sorry about that all." She cried

"Kate Please!!!!" said desperate

Kate left slamming the door leaving an almost died Jack.

"I'm so sorry too…so sorry…" he mumbled

End of Flashfoward


End file.
